The true demon within
by nanarianari
Summary: Naruto was hated for having the demon within him.But the true demon really lies in the people whose hands were covered with blood. SasuNaru Oneshot


**A/N:** My first one shot. Woohooo. Well I hope you all like it.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I want to lock them up in the basement and keep them muhahaha. Okay freaky but I'll get arrested soon and they'll all be going back to k. Masashi.

**The True Demon within**

**Author: SasukeXNaruto Fic**

8-year-old Naruto Uzumaki swung his legs freely as he sat on the edge of the slide. His legs hung loosely below him as his friends surrounded him, listening to the blonde's story. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and even Naruto himself was caught up with the story that they didn't notice angered eyes targeting each and every one of them.

Sasuke Uchiha despised them all but he sat under the tree, plastering that hellish scowl on his face.

"So that's what happen, the Human's beat the demons ...the end." Naruto jump off of the slide and shot his arms in the air. "The evil demon was said to be evil and now the human's destroyed it, happy ever after."

As soon as Kiba stood up, Naruto swung an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "So what'cha think?"

"It was good I guess." Kiba elbowed him in the stomach and Naruto pushed him, causing the brunette to fall on the floor. The two boys were laughing hysterically until a forceful hit came toward Naruto and he found himself on the floor. He winced, clenching his cheek as pain began to set in.

"Dad what are you doing?" Kiba yelled as his father held a tight fist.

"Why that demon. He pushed you, are you hurt son?"

"He didn't hurt me father. He just-"

"We all saw it Kiba, don't back up this child now lets go." Kiba was held by the wrist as his father pulled the boy out of the playground, followed by everyone else. Choji along with Shikamaru and Shino was escorted away from Naruto as their father's told them to never go near the blond again.

Naruto's tears trailed down his cheek, the sorrowful heartbreak that clung to the pit of his stomach was undeniable painful. Just than he heard those words over and over again…Demon. His heart poured out into tears as he sat up looking at his hands.

"Am I different, is that why everyone hates me?" Staring at his marred hands his tears gathered in his palms, stinging his cuts that he scrapped not to long ago. He winced, getting up and walking toward the village but he didn't notice that someone was following him.

"Demon… I don't understand." He whispered, curling his hands into a fist. He hated this pain, he hated the numerous beatings he received each and every day. Just when he thought he had friends by his side, they were just quickly swept away in the matter of minutes. Those heart-warming smiles, the laughter he shared with them wasn't going to come back again. He was a child but he also was different from everyone in the village.

"Hey demon. Out on the rampage again are you?" Naruto turned toward the voice, shock and utter fear draping his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about? Please don't hurt me." Naruto hated that look, those glares on the men's face as they walked toward the defenseless child. The plea wasn't enough for him to leave this place unharmed. Once the man tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair, his fist sunk deeply in his stomach. The wind got knocked right out of him, Naruto gasping for air, trying so hard to keep from passing out.

"I should just kill you before you let that beast out and kill us all." Blow after blow, Naruto took all of them. He was different but he looked like everyone else, he was just like everyone else. He had feelings, he felt pain and he even felt the pain of having his heart torn in two, to lose someone precious was the feeling he hated most but he had feelings nonetheless.

Just when the beatings were thought to be over, a blow right to the face successfully impacted his cheek, causing Naruto to spit out blood.

"Stupid child. My father was killed by that demon and now you're going to pay." Haze eyes glanced at the glimmering metal in the man's hand. He was going to die but he put on a smile, knowing that he'll see Iruka again. He waited, waited for the stricken pain that would slice right through him and end all his suffering but it didn't come.

"Boy get out of the way."

"Shut up. You fools! You step towards him and I'll kill you with my own hands." The shadow figure standing in front of him stood his ground. He extended his arms on either side, denying the men to step toward them.

"Damn Uchiha, Get out of our way before we'll be forced to kill you."

Sasuke reached into his holster, placing a Kunai firmly in his hands. "Just fucking try get near him. I'll kill you with out hesitation."

He was young yet skilled but he still doubted his efforts to be able to save Naruto successfully. When everyone turned the other cheek, Sasuke was there watching his every move. He didn't help him all those times he was getting beaten in fear the village would go against him but not this time. Just seeing the 2 men with a knife gripped the young Uchiha's heart and he didn't care if he had to die just to save this so-called demon's life.

"You damn brat." Running toward the child, Sasuke prepared himself, gripping the Kunai tighter than ever before. It was heart pounding, the adrenaline inside him ran viguriously through his body but as the knife quickly approached him, Sasuke duck down low, kicking off the ground with force and plunging the Kunai in the man's gut.

This damn game was over, he wasn't going to sit back and watch Naruto suffer alone. Just before he came out and confronted the men, Sasuke had seen two women from the village watching the whole thing. Even with the knife drawn out in the open, the woman merely gasped and went toward the village, talking as if they haven't seen a thing. So what if he was a demon, he was still a child who full of heart and dreams. He finally seen that now, his heart once was pounding with hatred toward the blond but now he wanted to protect him with his very being.

Just as the man dropped lifelessly in front of Sasuke's feet, he took a step back, somewhat traumatized by the amount of blood that covered his hands. He wasn't aware of his surroundings for a second but that second cost him a lot. Just when he saw the man lunging toward him, it was to late. Pain pierced through his stomach, Sasuke falling to his knees once the knife withdrew from his body.

"D-Damnit, I told you kid." The man ran off and that caused Sasuke to fall right next to the blond who was slowly drifting back into consciousness. Chills ran down his spine, it was getting cold but it didn't matter. Seeing Naruto alive was all that mattered, he could feel a weight lifting off his shoulder as Naruto opened his eyes.

"Sasuke…S-Sasuke!" he bolted upright, pressing his hand on the raven's stomach to stop the bleeding. "Sasuke! D-Don't fall asleep okay. You can't fall asleep." Seeing a smile on the Raven's face gave Naruto no comfort. He smiled but tears fell from Naruto's eyes as Sasuke strained to keep from falling into unconciousness.

"Sasuke don't go."

"You're a dobe you know that?" Sasuke replied with a smile, coughing up blood. Naruto didn't notice him, he didn't bother to speak to him. He was the same, he had no family, had no friends but he did notice him. Why he didn't talk to him, he didn't know but he wasn't going to just lose him.

"Just keep your eyes open okay Sasuke. Once the doctors get you fixed up we can go to the park together and we can bet who will reach home the fastest once were done playing at the park." Naruto smile, trying to apply as much pressure to the wound as possible. His hands soaked in blood, he could hardly stand the feeling of the liquid seeping though his fingers but he held his hands in place. The weighing sadness that clung to his heart made his breathing come out in quick gasp.

"S-Sasuke. Please don't leave me." Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he avert his hands away from the raven's stomach and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The raven's eyes were growing weak; he knew that Sasuke couldn't hold on anymore. Standing in a puddle of blood made Naruto realize that his one true friend was someone he never even bother to take the time to talk to or even laugh with was now going to die.

Just when his breathing was slowing down, Naruto felt a hand drape over his head. "N-Naruto." He forced out the word, trying to keep his self from falling into unconsciousness.

"D-Don't, Sasuke don't leave. You can't fall asleep you just can't. Please don't I'm begging you. If you died because of me I won't forgive myself. Please." The sky seemed to weep with the blond as his tears were masked with rain. The thundering sound that always seemed to scare Naruto didn't made the slight fear enter his body. Sasuke was all he focused on, trying so hard to keep him from dieing.

"N-Naruto d-don't let them hit you anymore. F-Fight back. Just don't give in because you're-" Interrupted by multiple coughs and spitting out large amounts of blood, his body became lifeless.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! Sasuke!" Naruto let go of the raven, looking into lifeless eyes. He was breathing but the way his chest raised was faint. When his eyes flinched Naruto felt his heart leap, his mouth was trying to form words but he couldn't hear them. Naruto brang his head close to his mouth, straining to hear the words that Sasuke was dying to say.

"Y-You're not the demon…they are." His last breath caressed Naruto's cheek. He held his breath, trying to hear anything that Sasuke was going to say next but there was nothing. He laid there motionless, his chest failing to rise.

"S-Sasuke say something. We're going to be friends now. Just wake up. Wake up Sasuke." Nudging the raven, he still didn't move. His closed eyes didn't flinch as the rain fell upon them, streaking down his face as if he was crying.

Naruto couldn't wake him up anymore, no one could and he sat there, staring at Sasuke with eyes full of tears. Not only did he lose Iruka Umino, the closest thing to a father he had ever had but in his heart he could say, he also lost the closest thing he had to a friend as well as a brother...

Sasuke Uchiha was his savior.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Kind of sad I know but there you go. My little one shot. I'm not bashing Sasuke or anything. I love Sasuke and I cried myself when he died. Really I did **


End file.
